Uma história de amor
by Theka Tsukishiro
Summary: -UA- Kagaho X Alone- Um dia como outro qualquer. Uma visita inesperada... Uma história que nunca poderá ser esquecida. Presente muito atrasado de aniversário para Nana Pizani


**Uma história de amor**

**Por Theka Tsukishiro**

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence... Pertence sim ao tio Kurumada e etc, etc e etceteraetal. Se você não gosta de Yaoi e Lemon (cenas de sexo entre homens) não comece a ler essa fic. Pode fechar ali em cima no xizinho, ou mesmo clicar em voltar em seu navegador, pois não vou aceitar nenhum tipo de reclamação ou comentário maldoso. Ler é por sua conta e risco. Essa fic é sem fins lucrativos, apenas para diversão minha e de quem ler.

**Explicações e Lembretes:** A ideia de utilizar o sobrenome Yoshirou para Kagaho de Benu foi minha e o sobrenome Megalos para Alone foi da Nana. Plágios serão punidos com um belo Execução Aurora no meio das fuças. Se quiser usar, peça, por favor. O ato em si não faz cair à mão e muito menos nascer uma verruga na ponta do nariz. XP

Muitas coisas relatadas aqui nesta fic são decorrentes de um jogo de RPG em que Nana e eu participamos com mais algumas amigas. Por isso não algumas coisas que verão saíram de lá. O jovem de cabelo ruivo intitulado Isaac, não é o do anime e sim um personagem original assim como Shiori e Akakios.

*Fender Stratocaster: é um modelo de guitarra elétrica desenhada por Leo Fender, George Fullerton e Freddie Tavares em 1954, e fabricada continuamente até os dias de hoje. Ficou famosa por ter sido a guitarra de Jimi Hendrix nos anos 60. (Wikipédia)

Kagaho de Benu e Aaron ou Alone, como vemos no mangá, são personagens de Lost Canvas.

Universo alternativo.

**Agradecimentos: **A Keiko Maxwell – que começou me ajudando na betagem da fic – e também queria pedir-lhe desculpas, pois fiquei com vergonha de ir amolá-la para que terminasse a betagem. (Minha vida foi muito inconstante enquanto eu fazia a fic). Também agradecer a Tay-chan que aguentou minha neurose nesses dias. (Camisa de força nesta loira que vos tecla. XD) E por último, mas tão importante quanto as demais, minha querida amiga Pan Pan (Christy)... A você querida, meu carinho, amizade e devoção. Obrigado por mesmo com sérios problemas de PC conseguir betar a fic para mim. Adoro todas!

**Presente de Aniversário (muito atrasado) para minha querida amiga Nana Pizani.**

**oOoOoOo**

Tentando concentrar-se em sua leitura, o homem alto, de olhar austero, os cabelos já um tanto grisalhos, parecia alheio as coisas que aconteciam ao seu redor. Fazia pouco tempo que estava de pé. Havia dormido pouco, mas não tivera como não acordar cedo. O barulho estridente do telefone havia o tirado de seu sono. Torceu os lábios de um lado para o outro em um tique nervoso.

As palavras pareciam fugir-lhe assim que as lia. Por mais que lutasse para manter-se concentrado, parecia que a voz metálica de uma hora atrás lhe voltava à mente. Fincou os olhos no relógio de pulso e bufou. Estavam demorando muito. Baixou os olhos tão azuis novamente para o jornal. Virou a página. Sentiu um saudosismo terrível. – _"La Chronique..."_ – Pensou. Pareceu voltar no tempo, mas quando começava a perder-se em suas lembranças, ouviu o barulho da chave virando no miolo da fechadura. Fingiu não estar ali os esperando, mas sorriu ao ter seu jornal praticamente levantado e amassado por aquele ser tão especial.

- Vovô! Eu cheguei... – A voz fininha e infantil. Foi brindado por um olhar saudoso. Os grandes olhos azuis e os cabelos lisos e loiros escorrendo-lhe até os ombros lembrando-o muito ao loiro que ficara perto da porta para fechá-la.

- Akakios... – Sorriu ao puxar o menininho de seis anos para seu colo. Beijou-lhe a testa e recebeu um sorriso da pessoa mais importante para si. Mirou-o nos olhos enquanto aninhava melhor ao pequeno.

- Como foi lá na escolinha? – Queria muito saber o que havia acontecido e por qual motivo eles haviam sido chamados com tamanha urgência.

- Me empurraram e eu caí, vovô Kah. – O pequeno impaciente pronunciou-se antes que seu acompanhante conseguisse emitir algum som.

- É mesmo? – Perguntou. Arqueou uma sobrancelha e olhou novamente para a cópia fiel só que bem mais velha do neto. – _"Se o sangue deles fosse o mesmo..."_ – Pensou. Afastou aqueles pensamentos rapidamente. O neto e os filhos eram uma dádiva dos céus para eles.

- Olha só, vô... Olha só o machucadão no meu joelho. – Mostrou ao flexionar a perna direita. – Eu nem chorei... – Fez uma cara séria imitando o avô que o segurava oferecendo conforto e proteção.

- Então a cena que presenciei ao chegar à escola foi por quê? – A voz divertida e calma chamou-lhe a atenção.

- Foi um cisco, vovô Alone... Foi sim! – Akakios respondeu rapidamente. O pequeno ganhara o mesmo nome que seu bisavô grego. – Eu sou hominho e hominho não chora. – Fez um beicinho.

Kagaho não pode controlar-se e gargalhou divertido. Livrou-se do jornal amarrotado e ajeitou melhor o neto em seu colo. - Precisamos limpar esse machucado e passar mertiolate. – Comentou.

- Merti... Merti... Aquele branquinho que arde? – Perguntou o loirinho, a voz esganiçada demonstrando preocupação e um medo eminente. Os olhos azuis translúcidos ficando marejados de lágrimas e arregalados ao mesmo tempo.

- Sim, é esse mesmo. – Respondeu Alone ao pegar a pequena maleta de primeiros socorros.

- Mas ardeee...

- Ora, Akakios! O mertiolate não dói e olha que o vovô Alone cansou de fazer curativos em mim. – Comentou Kagaho tentando encorajar o pequeno.

- É verdade, vô Alone? – Perguntou incrédulo. Uma lágrima teimosa escorreu-lhe pela bochecha levemente rosada.

- Sim é. – Respondeu Alone. Sentou-se ao lado do marido – estavam casados há mais de 20 anos legalmente – ajeitou o pequeno com cuidado e pegou o tão falado vidrinho de remédio. Molhou um chumaço de algodão e estendeu a mão lentamente.

- Não quero, vai arde... – Iniciou o escândalo.

- Mas vejam só! Até agora pouco você estava dizendo que hominho não chora.

- Vô Kah, chorá é diferente de senti dor... – Resmungou.

- Eu vou assoprar e você vai ver que não irá doer. – Alone falou calmamente. Tentava passar segurança. Viu o pequeno arregalar mais um pouco os olhos e sorriu. Incrível como mesmo passando tão pouco tempo junto deles, o pequeno Akakios tinha todos os trejeitos deles dois.

Atento a tudo, Kagaho segurou o neto com gentileza e sorriu de lado ao ver que o pequeno esperneava um pouco ao sentir o algodão embebido no mertiolate tocar-lhe o local machucado.

- Assopra! – Bradou com o rostinho molhado em lágrimas que já não eram possíveis de segurar.

- Pronto! Pronto! Passou... – Alone encarou o loirinho com um sorriso divertido. Beijou-lhe a testa e logo após, guardou o vidro na maleta e está em seu lugar, longe do alcance de crianças.

- Não precisa chorar, Kio... – Kagaho limpou-lhe o rosto com as costas das mãos e chamou-o pelo apelido utilizado apenas pelos familiares. – Não precisa ter medo das coisas, principalmente do mertiolate.

- O Jean disse que arde. – Akakios em sua inocência comentou algo que o pai biológico havia lhe dito há algum tempo atrás.

Alone trincou os dentes e voltou os olhos preocupados na direção de ambos a tempo de ver o olhar sombrio do marido.

- Aquele projeto de pai não sabe de nada... – Rosnou bravo. Havia proibido de falarem o nome, ou mencionarem aquele ser infeliz que por ironia do destino era pai daquela preciosidade em seu colo. Para Kagaho pai era quem cria e dá amor, e estava mais que satisfeito por Isaac, ter casado com Shiori.

- Kagaho! – Alone chamou-lhe a atenção. – Vai assustá-lo. – Fincou-lhe o olhar, mas por mais que não concordasse com aquilo, ele sabia que nunca o japonês iria perdoar o ex-namorado da filha deles.

- Desculpe o vovô, Kio. – Kagaho pediu um tanto envergonhado. Era sempre assim, ficava daquele jeito perto do neto. O pequeno tinha o dom de conseguir fazê-lo esquecer-se do mau humor. Beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça e o pegando no colo, levantou. – Que tal uma história?

- Deitado na cama dos 'vôs'? – Perguntou mal contendo-se de felicidade. A dor esquecida.

- Isso mesmo. – Concordou. Deu-lhe uma piscadela.

- Ah! Mas antes você vai tomar um lanche, o almoço vai demorar e não sei se sua mãe virá para buscá-lo nesse horário. – Alone passou por eles indo para a cozinha. Podiam ter de tudo, mas quando se tratava de seus entes queridos, ele mesmo gostava de fazer e preparar algo para degustarem.

- Mas...

- Nada de mais. Ouça o vovô, ou não te contarei uma história. – Kagaho fingiu ficar bravo. A voz séria e baixa fazendo com que o neto o encarasse surpreso.

- Ah! Ta bem... – Respondeu Akakios dando-se por vencido. – Mas eu quero ouvir uma história de verdade. – Fez beicinho.

Kagaho arqueou a sobrancelha. Sentou-se a mesa da cozinha com o neto no colo e mirou o marido que parecia estar divertindo-se com a situação.

- Mas eu sempre te contei histórias verdadeiras...

- Não, você me conta historinhas e eu quero que você me conte uma história de vovô Alone e sua. – Pediu. – Sabe, a minha pefessora... – Embananou-se com as palavras.

- Professora...

- É... Eu falei isso vô! – Ralhou e prosseguiu corrigindo-se. - A professora falou ontem para cada um contar uma história de verdade. – Respondeu sem saber explicar direito.

Kagaho olhou para Alone que deu de ombros. – _"Que será que estão ensinando agora na escola?"_- Pensou. – E o que você contou? – Perguntou.

- Contei sobre como eu amo minha mamãe e meu papai. – Sorriu inocentemente.

- Agora entendi. – Kagaho respondeu. Serviu ao neto um pouco de leite com achocolatado e deixou que ele tomasse o café sozinho. Mirou por sobre a cabecinha loira o marido. Com um simples olhar entenderam-se. Concordavam que a entrada do filho do primeiro casamento de Milo, Isaac, havia feito um bem enorme para Shiori, que fora enganada pelo primeiro namorado e deixada para trás grávida do pequeno.

- Então, o vô vai conta para eu?

- Contar para mim, Akakios. – Alone corrigiu-o. No fundo sentia uma vontade enorme de não corrigi-lo, mas era necessário.

- É isso... – Concordou Akakios. – Conta vovô, por favor! – Pediu virando-se um pouco para olhar Kagaho nos olhos e quase derrubando a xícara com o leite.

- Está bem... Eu conto, mas termine seu lanchinho. – Kagaho pediu.

- O vô Alone vai ficar com a gente? – Mirou o outro avô com profundo carinho.

- Não posso, meu querido. Eu tenho de pintar. Tenho uma encomenda para terminar. Uma outra vez, quem sabe. – Alone acariciou-lhe a bochecha.

- Ah! Puxa...

- Por que ao invés de irem para o quarto, não vão ficar no atelier comigo? – Alone perguntou. – Vocês podem deitar no sofá, que acham?

- Mas não irá te atrapalhar? – Kagaho perguntou preocupado. Ele sabia dos prazos do marido. Também sabia que Alone adorava trabalhar em silencio e, o neto deles quando queria, sabia perguntar muito e sobre muitas coisas.

- De jeito nenhum, assim aproveito para ficar com as duas pessoas que mais amo. – Alone respondeu. Nas bochechas o leve rubor, que mesmo após tanto tempo atraiam ao moreno.

Kagaho sorriu. Adorava vê-lo envergonhado e mesmo depois dos anos juntos, o marido ainda ficava daquele jeito e era ainda melhor estar por perto para poder apreciar

- Oba! – Akakios festejou. Devagar, terminou de comer e pulou do colo do avô. Pegou-o pela mão e puxou-o com vontade. – Vamo, vô!

- Calma, Kio! Já estou indo. – Sorriu ao sair com o pequeno.

Akakios parou ao lado do avô loiro e segurando na mão deste, ficou no meio dos dois e os puxou. – Vamo... Quero ouvi a historinha de vocês.

- Está bem... Está bem. – Kagaho riu divertido.

**oOoOoOo**

Deitado no sofá próximo a janela e tendo em seu peito o neto, Kagaho tentava negociar com ele como e de qual momento seria contada a história.

- Vô... Eu quero sabe sobre o mertiolate. Você mesmo falou que o vô Alone sempre cuidou de você. – Pediu começando a ficar emburrado.

- Mas você tem certeza? – Perguntou rindo divertido.

- Claro, né vô? – Mirou emburrado. O bico começando a ganhar de chaleira.

Alone voltou seus olhos para os dois e sorriu divertido. Era tão bom vê-los juntos... Era algo de valor inestimável. O loiro recordou-se do passado não muito distante. Tanto que eles desejaram ter um filho e... os frutos geraram frutos. Nunca imaginara que um dia eles, um casal de homossexuais fossem conseguir adotar um bebê e logo após um casal de gêmeos. Muito menos que a filha mais velha lhes presentearia com Akakios e que logo estaria lhes dando outro rebento, quem sabe desta vez uma menininha, pois os gêmeos pareciam felizes vivendo longe de casa e sem um compromisso. Voltou seus olhos para os dois novamente prestando atenção a conversa.

- Está bem... Vou contar. – Kagaho respondeu. Pensou por alguns minutos e começou a falar. – Seu avô e eu nos conhecemos quando ainda estávamos cursando o Lycée. Alone estava dois anos atrás de mim quando entrou no colégio. – As lembranças pareciam começar a tomar forma e para o japonês, parecia que tudo estava acontecendo novamente. A cada palavra dita... A cada fragmento de memória a história que o pequeno tanto queria ouvir ia se formando.

**o~o~o~o~o**

_**Anos antes... – Paris – França**_

Os corredores apinhados de jovens. O costumeiro barulho que os mesmos faziam ao saírem para a hora do intervalo era por muitas vezes ensurdecedor. Caminhando lentamente com as mãos nos bolsos da calça do uniforme escolar, o jovem já um tanto alto para sua idade, caminhava lentamente. Não se importava em pegar ou não um bom lugar para comer.

Ao passar a frente da sala de artes, escutou algo que fez seu sangue ferver. Ele detestava um grupo de alunos que se achavam acima de todos e até mesmo das normas daquela instituição educacional. Sorrateiro, adentrou um pouco, somente o necessário para que conseguisse ver quem seria a vítima da extorsão do dinheiro do lanche.

Acuado em um canto e rodeado pelos três jovens já bem conhecidos por ele, viu um jovem de longos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, que naquele instante brilhavam mais por estar assustado. Ele já havia visto o loiro andando sempre sozinho pelos corredores, o que o tornara uma presa fácil para os três.

- Vamos logo, passe logo esse dinheiro, 'esquisito'. – Rosnou o mais alto.

- Não... Eu não tenho de sustentar vocês toda a semana. – A voz baixa, mas com uma pitada de nervosismo e um pequeno sotaque diferente, talvez quem sabe o alemão.

- Ah! Mais é claro que tem. – Falou o mais baixo.

- Por que vocês não vão pentelhar outra pessoa? – O moreno perguntou ao dar a volta por trás de alguns cavaletes.

- Ora, Yoshirou, vai bancar o herói? Você não pode conosco. – Riu debochado.

- Posso não poder, Lebeau, mas também posso tentar detê-los. – Estreitou os olhos. – Ou talvez eu deva sair e prestar queixa ao professor orientador do período, o que me diz? Talvez eu deva ir direto para nossa coordenadora, mas não... O orientador pode levar o caso mais rápido para o chefe do conselho. – Um sorriso de escárnio iluminou-lhe o rosto. Os olhos muito azuis faiscaram.

- Não se meta, Yoshirou! – Lebeau diminuiu a distância entre eles com passos decididos.

Ambos tinham a mesma altura e até mesmo por isso encaravam-se em um duelo silencioso. Pareciam estarem analisando um ao outro. Observando... Esperando que um deles desistisse ou partisse para a briga.

- Você tem dois minutos para ir embora. – Grunhiu Lebeau.

- Já disse que não vou deixar que levem o dinheiro dele. – Rosnou. Seus olhos perderam-se na expressão do loiro ainda acuado. Foi o que bastou para acabar golpeado. Sentiu o impacto no estômago e dobrou o corpo levando os braços ao local dolorido.

- Hei! Não façam isso!

- Você fique quieto e passe o dinheiro para cá seu 'fresco'! – Rosnou o agressor. Seus comparsas haviam segurado o loiro pelos braços.

Enfurecido, o moreno endireitou o corpo e sem nada dizer partiu para cima do rapaz que estava se aproximando do loiro. Quem poderia dizer o que iria fazer? Com um empurrão, derrubou-o sobre algumas telas que repousavam em seus cavaletes. Enquanto Lebeau parecia ter ficado atordoado, o japonês partiu para cima dos outros dois. Conseguiu derrubar um deles. Com isso o loiro foi solto.

- Saia daqui. – Gritou para o rapaz. Parou a frente de um dos desajustados, segurando-o para que não fosse atrás.

Ao ver-se liberto de seus perseguidores – sim, perseguidores, pois os mesmos o perseguiam desde que entrara no colégio – sem esperar o jovem oprimido saiu correndo, deixando para trás seu 'salvador'.

Encurralado, o japonês arregalou os olhos e concentrou-se. Não era muito tolerante, nunca fora e, tentava não usar as técnicas de karatê, esporte este que ainda treinava. Já era faixa marrom e sabia da importância de não usar golpes e a arte milenar sem necessidade. Mas se necessário fosse não iria pensar duas vezes em fazer uso dos ensinamentos de seu mestre.

- Agora você vai ver só, Yoshirou!

- Eu posso apanhar Lebeau, mas vocês também vão levar o de vocês. – Grunhiu em resposta.

**xOxOx**

Ao sair correndo da sala de artes, o jovem Megalos não parou até encontrar o professor orientador de sua turma. Em um colégio pago e de grande renome como aquele não fora difícil encontrá-lo e enquanto praticamente arrastava o jovem professor junto de si, o loiro não via a hora de estar novamente próximo de seu salvador. Sentia que lhe devia muito e queria de fato agradecer-lhe por tê-lo ajudado.

Assim que conseguiu chegar com o professor orientador na sala de artes, encontraram todos os cavaletes tombados, tintas espalhadas e manchando o chão. Em um canto caído desacordado, encontrava-se Lebeau. Yoshirou estava em pé parado ao lado do combalido.

- Mas o que diabos...

De olhos arregalados, o moreno voltou-se para os recém chegados. – Professor, eu posso explicar. – Começou, mas parou ao ver o homem ao lado do loiro que ele ajudara levantar a mão. Sabia que devia calar-se.

- Vocês estão achando que isso aqui é uma praça de guerra? Creio que mesmo tendo lhe ajudado, monsieur Megalos, monsieur Yoshirou está em uma encrenca das grandes.

O japonês nada respondeu. Correu os olhos para o loiro que parecia um tanto chocado com o que estava vendo. Deu de ombros. Não era flor que se cheirasse e todos sabiam daquilo. Mais uma ida até a sala do Orientador não iria deixá-lo preocupado. Costumava ficar sozinho, agir sozinho e não era tido como um aluno exemplar. Tirava boas notas, mas seu comportamento arredio e introspectivo já havia rendido-lhe muitas idas à sala do orientador e, a presença do pai no colégio era garantida sempre por confusões como aquela.

- Monsieur Megalos, vá chamar alguém para ajudar a levar o monsieur Lebeau para a enfermaria. Creio que você também precisará ir até lá. – O professor mirou o japonês nos olhos. – Poderemos resolver isso depois que vocês cuidarem desses machucados.

- Sim, professor. – O loiro saiu apressado da sala. Poderia tentar falar com seu 'salvador' depois. Talvez quem sabe até mesmo na enfermaria.

**oOoOoOo**

- Ah! Vô Kagaho, até agora você não contou sobre o mertiolate. – Reclamou Akakios encarando o avô com carinha brava cortando o relatado.

- Tenha calma, pequeno. – Kagaho pediu ao tocar-lhe no narizinho arrebitado com a ponta do dedo indicador. – Eu estou chegando lá.

- Dê um pouco de desconto para seu avô, Kio. Ele está perdido nas lembranças. Se quiser minha ajuda, querido, posso muito bem ajudar a contar a história. – Alone sorriu divertido.

- Não, deixe-me contar. Creio que você tenha muita coisa para fazer nesse quadro ainda. – Kagaho fuzilou-o com os olhos. Sabia perfeitamente que o marido estava brincando com ele e o neto, mas ele queria muito contar tudo o que o pequeno queria saber.

- Vai vô, continua a contar! – Pediu ao fazer bico. Arregalou os olhinhos ao lembrar-se de algo. – Vô, você era muito briguento, eu não vou ir nunca parar na sala do professor orien... orien...

- Orientador, Kio. – Agora foi a vez de Kagaho corrigi-lo. Um sorriso divertido surgiu-lhe nos lábios. – Eu não ia muito, apenas era um pouco esquentado quando mais novo. – Riu divertido e só parou para pensar onde havia parado. – Ah! Então... Seu avô Alone tentou me ajudar na enfermaria... – Recomeçou a contar.

**o~o~o~o~o**

Perdido em seus pensamentos, Yoshirou esperava para ser atendido na enfermaria. Sua mão estava enfaixada com uma gaze provisória apenas para conter o sangue que de um corte escorria. Parado a frente da janela que dava para o estacionamento, viu quando o carro do pai chegou e este saltar do veículo. Suspirou. Seu pai, um homem bom, severo... Talvez ficasse mais alguns dias de reclusão em casa. Sentia-se estranho por querer ir contra seu progenitor, mas ainda era menor de idade e morava com ele. O pai batalhava muito para lhe dar de tudo. Precisava mudar, ou um dia ele perderia a paciência consigo.

Tão absorto estava que não percebeu a aproximação e que alguém estava ao seu lado. Foi trazido de volta a realidade pela voz baixa e com o leve sotaque alemão. Voltou seus olhos na direção dos orbes azuis mais claros que já tinha visto. Arqueou a sobrancelha como quem quisesse dizer com aquilo que não havia entendido nada. – Como disse? – Perguntou.

- Queria agradecer por ter me ajudado. Desculpe se pensou que eu o deixaria a própria sorte, mas pelo visto você soube virar-se muito bem sozinho.

O japonês encarou o jovem que estava ao seu lado e arqueou novamente a sobrancelha. – Não precisa preocupar-se comigo. Talvez você devesse preocupar-se consigo mesmo. O que fazia na companhia daqueles três? – Perguntou, mas sem dar chances de resposta continuou. – Deveria enturmar-se, se não tem amigos aqui, procure fazê-los... Lebeau e seu grupinho arruaceiro não se mete com quem se encontra com mais pessoas. – Em seu monólogo, o moreno nem se dera conta que a gaze já não estava contendo o fluxo de sangue que corria do machucado em sua mão.

Atento bem mais do que queria ao rapaz ao seu lado, o loiro suspirou antes de começar a falar. – Eu acabei de chegar da Alemanha. – Era reservado e não iria contar-lhe tudo e os motivos de sua vinda. – Não tive tempo para fazer novos amigos. E... Sinceramente não pensei que aqui houvessem trogloditas assaltantes no lugar de alunos. – Respondeu com notas de ironia. Bom observador, a ele não passou despercebido o sangue começando a pingar da atadura improvisada. Olhou para todos os lados. Ao longe avistou a enfermeira prestando atendimento ao tal valentão que fora desacordado. – Precisamos tratar desse machucado. – Comentou ao novamente olhar para todos os lados procurando por algumas coisas. Tocou-o no braço, segurando-o com firmeza sem machucá-lo. Levou-o até próximo de uma bancada.

- O que pensa estar fazendo? – Perguntou o japonês ao arquear a sobrancelha. Ele não conseguia compreender por que estava deixando levar-se por aquele loirinho. Estreitou os olhos e parou. Tentou soltar-se e surpreso foi brindado por um olhar severo, mas que ao mesmo tempo lhe passava uma altivez e ao mesmo tempo uma calmaria... Algo que não saberia dizer ou distinguir no momento.

- Por favor, quero apenas lhe ajudar... – Respondeu o loiro calmamente. Com agilidade e paciência, ele retirou a gaze e observou o machucado. Um pequeno corte no dorso da mão direita. Não precisaria mais que cuidados. Pousou a gaze sobre a bancada e, ali encontrou tudo do que iria precisar. – Fique quieto. – Pediu após colocar luvas de látex e pegar soro fisiológico para limpar o corte. Com um chumaço de algodão limpou o local até que do corte não saísse mais tanto sangue. Secou bem o local e pegou um chumaço de algodão e um vidro com um líquido incolor.

Prestando atenção a tudo o que aquele garoto mais novo fazia, Yoshirou arqueou a sobrancelha ao reconhecer aquele vidrinho. – O que vai passar no corte? – Perguntou. Na voz uma pitada de preocupação.

- Ora, vou passar mertiolate. – Respondeu ao segurar-lhe o pulso e levar o chumaço já embebido no remédio ao corte. Estranhou o jeito do mais alto e mirou-os nos olhos. – Ei... todo mundo sabe que não arde! Não diga que você está com medo? – Perguntou.

**oOoOoOo**

Um riso divertido cortou a narrativa interrompendo o japonês. Este voltou seus olhos para o marido que havia parado com o pincel e a paleta no ar. Seus olhos brilhavam incontidamente.

- Desculpe, Kah... é que eu não consegui conter-me. – Defendeu-se ao notar que aquilo seria necessário.

- Ah! Vô Alone! – A voz esganiçada de Akakios chamou-lhe a atenção. O pequeno remexera-se todo sobre Kagaho procurando uma melhor posição para mirar o avô loiro nos olhos. Arqueou a sobrancelha como o avô japonês fazia. Em seguida voltou seus olhinhos curiosos para o dono do colo em que estava. – Vô Kah... Então você também tinha medo do remédio branquinho? – Perguntou e sorriu divertido.

- Não, eu não tinha e não tenho medo. – Kagaho respondeu. Retirou a franja do pequeno de seus olhos enquanto este mirava-o com grande interesse.

- Mas o vô Alone perguntou se você tinha medo. – Akakios relembrou-o. Apesar de pequenino, já era dono de uma boa memória. Um tanto envergonhado, brincou com os botões da camisa que o avô oriental estava usando.

Kagaho desviou os olhos do neto para o marido que há muito custo continha o riso. – O vovô Alone estava tentando me ajudar e, eu não estava muito a vontade. – Percebeu que o neto não iria sossegar e até mesmo por isso voltou os olhos para o loiro.

- Kio... O vovô Kagaho não gostava muito de fazer amigos. – Falou Alone de um modo que o neto pudesse entender.

- Você quer dizer que eu era um garoto problema, não é? – Questionou o moreno com um sorriso nos lábios. Ao perceber o neto com carinha de quem não havia entendido nada, completou. – Kio, eu era um garoto muito bravo.

- Mais bravo do que agora? – Perguntou o pequeno. Ele tinha visto o avô japonês poucas vezes bravo e, essas vezes foram exatamente por conta de seu pai biológico.

Alone não conteve o riso o que fez com que Kagaho olhasse indignado para o marido. – Podemos dizer que sim, Kio. – Sorriu um tanto sem graça. – Você quer que eu conte mais? – Perguntou voltando a olhar para o neto ainda esparramado em seu colo. Acariciou-lhe os cabelos e esperou que se decidisse.

Akakios olhou-o pensativo. Coçou um olhinho e remexeu-se um pouco. – Depois que o vô Alone passou o remédio, sabe o branquinho que arde... Vocês se tornaram amigos? – Perguntou. A curiosidade dele muitas vezes os deixava de cabelos em pé.

- Não, não ficamos amigos. – Kagaho respondeu. Acariciou novamente os fios dourados do pequeno e tornou a olhar para o marido que agora estava as voltas com a mistura de cores em sua paleta.

- Mas então... – Akakios parecia confuso. – Mas então quando foi que vocês... – Parou de falar, pois acabara ficando sem saber como dizer o que queria. Arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Você quer saber quando foi que descobri que não poderia ficar sem seu avô? – Perguntou o ex-repórter. Ao ver o pequeno balançar a cabeça positivamente, continuou. – Seu avô Alone parecia ser um imã. Lembra o que é um imã, não é? – Questionou. Fez uma pausa para que o loirinho confirmasse e sorriu ao vê-lo concordar rapidamente. – Pois bem, Alone parecia um imã que atraia para si os valentões do Lycée. E às vezes a situação ficava muito constrangedora. Em toda a maioria das vezes eu estava presente para ajudá-lo. Nunca gostei de Lebeau e seu bando e principalmente nunca concordei com o que eles faziam.

- Isso é verdade. Creio que ninguém gostava do que eles aprontavam. E eu detestava quando tudo acontecia, pois seu avô Kah me encontrava sempre em situações que sempre tinha de usar a força física. Muitas dessas vezes, me vi no direito de ajudá-lo com seus curativos. – Alone mirou-os com interesse e voltou a olhar para a tela no cavalete a sua frente. – Creio que naquela época, poderíamos entrar de acionistas e sócios da empresa de mertiolate e curativos em geral. – Sorriu. Um riso cristalino que contagiou ao neto e o marido.

Akakios tocou o queixo do avô lentamente chamando-lhe a anteção. – Vô... conta mais! Conta como foi que ficaram juntos. – Pediu.

- Está bem, mas creio que isso já está fugindo de ser uma historinha. – Comentou Kagaho bem humorado. O olhar sério apesar de estar descontraído. A franja caindo-lhe sobre um de seus olhos.

- Vô Kah... conta vai! – Pediu o pequeno com certa insistência. Um beicinho formou-se nos lábios finos, o que fez com que o avô japonês lembrasse-se de Shiori, mãe do pequeno. Ela naquela idade tinha o mesmo tique.

- Está bem. – Respondeu resignado. Parecia que havia voltado no tempo e que a filha encontrava-se em seu colo daquele mesmo modo. Curiosa como sempre, seu rebento havia saído-lhe bem parecido a jovem de lindos e longos cabelos negros. Ela também gostava de ouvir as histórias dos pais... – Vejamos onde parei... - Novamente as lembranças daquele dia na enfermaria voltaram como por encanto.

**o~o~o~o~o**

- Não diga que você está com medo?

A pergunta parecia ribombar-lhe nos ouvidos. Seus olhos azuis escuros, por vezes ganhando matizes meio violáceos, fincaram-se nos do outro tão azuis, profundos... sinceros... Os cabelos caindo-lhe sobre o rosto. Dando-lhe um ar misterioso, indecifrável... um ar sério e por vezes letal.

- Hmm... – Grunhiu. Revirou os olhos. – Se não tive medo de coisa pior... – Deu de ombros deixando a frase causar o impacto desejado. – Se vai fazer o curativo, espero que saiba o que está fazendo.

O loiro ainda segurando-lhe a mão entre as suas, mediu-o dos pés a cabeça. Sem pestanejar e em silêncio, recomeçou a fazer o curativo. Com calma e assoprando o local para evitar ardência, terminou de aplicar o mertiolate. Por último cobriu o corte com um pouco de algodão e enfaixou com uma gaze.

- Pronto. – Sorriu ao voltar a encará-lo.

- Obrigado...?

- Aaron Megalos. – Respondeu o loiro ao perceber por que o outro respondera-lhe com uma pergunta.

- Kagaho Yoshirou. – O japonês apresentou-se, mas antes que fizesse outro comentário, reconheceu parado a porta o vulto do pai. – Preciso ir. Tente seguir o que lhe disse, faça amigos, A-Alone. – Pronunciou o nome do jovem com certa dificuldade. Às vezes, por mais que já estivesse na França desde muito pequeno e por conta de falar fluentemente o japonês, ele ainda misturava e confundia-se com o sotaque e pronuncia. Sorriu sem graça, despediu-se e saiu apressado e ao parar ao lado do pai baixou os olhos.

Alone não perdeu nenhum movimento se quer do jovem, e intrigado esperou mais um pouco até que sorriu ao ver que no lugar de seu pai, o tio Julian fora lhe buscar.

**oOoOoOo**

- Vôôô... – Akakios parou de falar. Estava surpreso e seus olhinhos azuis arregalados demonstravam muito bem isso. Em sua mente infantil, nunca sonhara em imaginar o avô tão idolatrado tendo de ficar de castigo. – Você de castigo? – Perguntou incrédulo.

- Kio, eu já fui um garotinho e um adolescente. Eu tinha alguns problemas com relação a ordem entre outras coisas. – Kagaho sorriu e bagunçou-lhe os cabelos tão claros quanto os do avô artista plástico. – Posso continuar? – Perguntou.

- Pode. – Respondeu o pequeno com euforia. Saber sobre o passado dos avôs estava sendo bom. – O tal 'ruim' continuou atrás do vô Alone como contou? – Perguntou.

- Sim, foi como eu já disse, mas espere e saberá o resto. – Respondeu Kagaho. Adorava fazer mistério e deixar o neto curioso.

**oOoOoOo**

- Vô Kah... – A voz de Akakios interrompeu a narrativa novamente. – O que foi que você mostrou para o vô Alone? – Estava curioso também. Talvez ser curioso é um mal de família.

- Eu cantei para ele. – Respondeu. Voltou seus olhos para o loiro mais velho que o mirava com interesse e paixão. Sim, apesar de todos aqueles anos juntos ainda se amavam muito.

- Ah! Você canta para mim também? – Pediu.

- Quando chegar a hora eu canto. – Kagaho sorriu ao responder ao pequeno. – Deixe-me continuar, ou você vai dormir antes do final.

- Vo não, vô Kah. – Fez um bico enorme ao responder, mas verdade fosse dita, já havia dado algumas dormitadas sobre o colo do avô.

Kagaho revirou os olhos e continuou.

**oOoOoOo**

_**Inicio do inverno – Um ano e meio depois...**_

Ao descer do carro do pai que havia lhe dado uma carona naquela manhã gelada, Kagaho foi recebido por um vento frio, cortante e impiedoso. O jovem fechou melhor o casaco prendendo as pontas longas do cachecol escuro que usava.

Assim que entrou pela porta principal do colégio deu um meio sorriso. Sentado nos degraus da escada que levava para o primeiro andar encontrava-se Alone. Depois de tê-lo ajudado inúmeras vezes contra as investidas do grupo de Lebeau, o loiro e o japonês haviam tornado-se grandes amigos, ainda mais quando descobriram que gostavam praticamente dos mesmos grupos de rock da década de sessenta, setenta e oitenta.

- Bom dia! – Alone saudou-o. Nos lábios um sorriso radiante.

- Bom dia, Alone! – Respondeu ao cumprimento. – Gostaria de lhe mostrar uma coisa, mas você pode perder um pouco do horário do lanche, ou quem sabe após lanchar comigo? – Kagaho perguntou. Sentou-se ao lado dele e acomodou sobre o colo a mochila.

- Claro, mas o que é que você quer me mostrar? – A curiosidade do loiro falando mais alto.

- Segredo! – Kagaho respondeu. Sustentou o olhar indignado com que foi observado e de um salto ficou de pé. Salvo pelo sinal de início das aulas. – Te espero na sala de música. – E sem esperar resposta, começou a subir para sua sala.

Dando de ombros, o loiro seguiu caminho contrário e virou a esquerda no corredor. Sua primeira aula do dia seria artes e a sala ficava na parte mais antiga do colégio.

**xOxOx**

Quando finalmente o sinal para o horário do lanche tocou, Alone nem acreditou. Estivera um tanto impaciente. Na realidade, ficara muito curioso e já podia imaginar que alguma coisa seu amigo japonês estava para aprontar. Da última vez que fora procurá-lo na sala de música, ao entrar, ele estava tocando bateria. Mas não, Kagaho não fora muito bom baterista. Sorriu ao lembrar como se divertiram juntos. Apertou os passos. Queria chegar logo na sala de música. Nunca ficara tão curioso como estava sentindo naquele momento.

Ao finalmente chegar a porta da sala, parou com a mão direita segurando a maçaneta. Seu coração batia um tanto descompassado no peito, um tanto por conta do andar apressado até ali e bem, o outro tanto era devido ao que sentia pelo japonês. Baixou um tanto a cabeça. Sabia que aquele sentimento era errado, ainda mais sabendo que Kagaho já tinha uma opção de vida e quase que constantemente haviam meninas o rodeando. Balançou a cabeça para afastar aqueles pensamentos. Respirou fundo. Se já havia conseguido ocultar dele tão bem que fazia algum tempo que apaixonara-se por ele, conseguiria levar a amizade para não vê-lo fugir de si. Suspirou. Deixou aqueles pensamentos de lado e abriu a porta sendo recebido pelo som compassado de guitarra.

Em silêncio, aproximou-se devagar de onde o japonês estava. Não queria atrapalhá-lo. Ele parecia estar tão compenetrado. Sentou-se próximo a Kagaho e ficou admirando-o tocar. Guitarra e fotografia sempre foram às paixões do japonês e, ele não fazia feio não. Fora daquela forma que descobriram que ambos gostavam de muitos conjuntos e bandas. Prestando melhor atenção ao que estava sendo tocado, Alone arregalou os olhos ao ver o amigo começar a cantar uma música que fizera um grande sucesso no ano de 1987 com o grupo Whitesnack. Ele já estava na segunda parte da música.

**Can't stop the feeling**

_Eu não posso parar esse sentimento_

**I've been this way before**

_Já estive assim antes_

**But with you I've found the key to open any door**

_Mas com você eu achei a chave pra abrir qualquer porta_

**I can feel my love for you growing stronger day by day**

_Eu posso sentir meu amor por você crescendo forte dia a dia_

**And I can't wait to see you again**

_E eu não posso esperar pra te ver de novo_

**So I can hold you in my arms **

_Então eu posso te envolver nos meus braços_

Os olhos fechados, a respiração levemente alterada. A voz meio rouca. Estava tornando-se tentador demais. E por incrível que parecesse, quando Kagaho cantava, ele não se atrapalhava muito com as palavras em inglês.

**Is this love that I'm feeling? **

_Isso é amor o que estou sentido?_

**Is this the love that I've been searching for? **

_Esse é o amor que eu estive procurando?_

**Is this love or am I dreaming? **

_Isso é amor ou eu estou sonhando?_

**This must be love **

_Isso tem que ser amor_

**'Cause it's really got a hold on me **

_Pois isso realmente toma conta de mim_

**A hold on me **

_Toma conta de mim_

O solado, o jeito de portar-se... O sorriso bonito nos lábios. Alone não conseguia tirar os olhos de Kagaho. Queria poder jogar-se sobre ele, abraçá-lo e contar-lhe tudo o que estava sentindo naquele momento, mas tinha medo da reação do moreno. Conteve um suspiro desanimado. Baixou os olhos e quando os abriu novamente percebeu que os olhos azuis escuros estavam fincados em si. Sorriu sem graça e remexeu-se onde estava sentado.

Quando finalmente os últimos acordes da música foram executados, o loiro bateu palmas deixando o japonês um tanto envergonhado. – Por que não me esperou chegar? – Alone perguntou levantando-se de onde estava e aproximando-se finalmente.

- Digamos que estava apenas aquecendo, eu não queria fazer feio. – Kagaho sorriu. – Bem, creio que devo tocar novamente. – Comentou.

- Não, ou melhor, se quiser. – Alone sentiu o rosto pegar fogo e baixou os olhos. O riso cristalino do amigo fez com que voltasse a mirá-lo.

- Era para ser uma surpresa. Eu sei que gosta muito dessa música. Fiz de tudo para aprender e tocá-la para você. – O japonês falou sem fazer rodeios. Na verdade, fazia muito tempo que não estava compreendendo o que vinha lhe acontecendo. Queria mais e mais ficar perto do outro. Baixou um pouco os olhos e começou a fazer um solo qualquer na guitarra da escola. A sua Fender* havia ficado em casa. Talvez estivesse tocando novamente, pois não sabia direito o que dizer. Pela primeira vez sentia-se um bobo.

Sem entender nada, o loiro arqueou a sobrancelha. Será que ouvira errado? Será que era tudo um sonho e acordaria com o despertador e seu barulho costumeiro o 'chamando' para ir ao colégio? Não era um sonho e teve a certeza disso ao ouvir um barulho estranho. Ao fincar os olhos em Kagaho assustou-se ao vê-lo com um dos dedos na boca.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou tentando entender o que de fato havia acontecido ali. Notou uma corda de aço quebrada e então entendeu tudo. – Deixa eu ver o seu dedo. – Pediu ao deixar a mochila caída ao lado da do amigo.

Kagaho retirou o dedo da boca e o baixou rapidamente. – Não foi nada, isso sempre me acontece. Basta colocar um band-aid. – Respondeu não querendo que outro visse o que de fato havia acontecido.

Arqueando a sobrancelha, Alone fuzilou-o com os olhos. – Kagaho... Deixa de ser como uma criança. – Estendeu a mão para ele.

Bufando o japonês levantou a mão e deixou que o amigo visse o que havia acontecido. A corda ao estourar batera em um dos dedos do jovem e um corte pequeno havia sido aberto. O sangue não parava e sem pensar muito, o loiro tirou de seu bolso um lenço limpo, abriu-o e colocou-o de uma forma que protegesse o machucado.

- Vem, acho melhor fazer um curativo nesse corte. Essa não é sua guitarra e sabe muito bem que pode infeccionar se não tratarmos logo. – Alone, como sempre tão responsável e preocupado com tudo não iria aceitar que o amigo ficasse sem fazer um curativo. Segurou-lhe pelo pulso. Pegou a mochila que estava no chão e esperou que o outro fizesse o mesmo.

Kagaho arqueou uma sobrancelha. Soltou sua mão lentamente e guardou a guitarra no local em que estava antes. Suspirou. – Alone eu não vou. Não foi nada. Um cortinho de nada ter de ir até lá na enfermaria. – Voltou seus olhos para o chão. Baixou-se e pegou sua mochila. Encarou-o novamente. – Já disse que não vou.

- Deixa de ser teimoso, Kah. – Alone arregalou os olhos. Usava muito pouco chamar o amigo pelo apelido e até mesmo por isso estava surpreso consigo mesmo. Balançou a cabeça e novamente pegou-lhe pelo pulso, mas ao tentar andar foi puxado de volta. Perdendo o equilíbrio, sentiu o chão lhe faltar e preparou-se para o tombo que não veio.

Ao perceber o que fizera, o japonês amparou o menor com seu corpo cingindo-lhe a cintura e o puxando de encontro ao seu peito. A respiração de Alone ofegante próxima ao seu pescoço provocando-lhe. Sensações novas e arrepiantes percorrem-lhe o corpo todo. Tomado por uma impulsividade sem tamanho, Kagaho deslizou a mão direita pelas costas do loiro lentamente. Afagou-lhe os cabelos quando sentiu-o atônito. Devagar, levantou-lhe o queixo. Trocaram um rápido olhar antes dele baixar a cabeça e tomar-lhe os lábios com os seus em um roçar lento e provocante. Ao sentir que não seria rechaçado, aprofundou o beijo. Estreitou-o mais em seus braços acariciando-lhe as costas.

**Is this love that I'm feeling?**

_Isso é amor o que eu estou sentindo?_

**Is this the love that I've been searching for?**

_Esse é o amor que eu estive procurando?_

**Is this love or am I dreaming?**

_Isso é amor ou eu estou sonhando?_

**Is this the love that I've been searching for?**

_Esse é o amor que eu estive procurando?_

**oOoOoOo**

- Kagaho...

O moreno remexeu-se pouco no sofá devido ao pequeno em seu colo. A voz baixa do amado parando a história. Voltou seus olhos para o lado e sorriu. – Desafinei? – Perguntou curioso. Já não tocava mais guitarra e muito menos cantava.

- Não, não desafinou. – Alone sorriu feliz. Fazia tempo que tudo aquilo havia lhes acontecido e ele lembrava-se como se tudo tivesse acontecido no dia anterior. Suspirou. Voltou os olhos para o neto. – Veja. – Apontou para o loirinho. – Quer que eu tire-o daí? Vou deixá-lo dormir. Depois dou algo para ele comer.

- Não precisa, deixe-o aqui. – Kagaho pediu. Ficava muito pouco com o neto e gostaria de aproveitar para mesmo com ele dormindo, tê-lo por perto. – Quando o almoço estiver pronto eu o levo para a cama e almoçamos juntos. – Deu-lhe uma piscadela e sorriu de lado.

- Está bem. – Fez uma pausa e checou as horas no relógio. – Vou começar a preparar nosso almoço. – Informou. Abaixou-se um pouco e beijou-o carinhosamente. Afagou os cabelos do neto e saiu da sala deixando-os sozinho.

**oOoOoOo**

As voltas com o termino do almoço, Alone ao ouvir a campainha, apressou-se em ir até a porta e receber os visitantes. Sorriu ao checar pelo olho mágico quem era. Abriu a porta e estendeu os braços recebendo no abraço a linda morena de longos cabelos lisos.

- Como vai minha querida, seu pai e eu pensamos que vocês só viriam pegar Akakios à tarde. Aconteceu alguma coisa, Shiori? – Perguntou ao soltar a filha e apertar a mão do genro. – Entrem! – Convidou.

- Não aconteceu nada, pai. Apenas ficamos preocupados com Akakios. Onde ele está? – Shiori perguntou. Conhecia muito bem o filho, sabia que por vezes ele não tinha parada, mas uma queda era sempre algo com que preocupar-se.

- Eu tentei tranqüilizá-la, Aaron, mas não obtive sucesso. – Isaac comentou. O homem parado ao lado do loiro não havia mudado muito desde que chegara da Grécia com seu pai, Milo.

- Não se preocupe, Isaac. Conheço a filha que tenho. – Alone respondeu com um sorriso. – Eu estou preparando o almoço, seu pai está lá no escritório e ateliê. Vocês ficam para almoçar conosco? – Perguntou.

- Claro, por que não? – Shiori respondeu. Sabia muito bem que quando o pai ia para a cozinha teriam pratos deliciosos. O loiro havia se aprimorado após casar com o japonês.

- Que bom! Seu pai vai gostar de saber. Venham, vamos lá. Quero que vejam uma coisa. – Alone comentou.

- Não diga que está iniciando Kio em pintura, Aaron? – Perguntou Isaac. Ele ainda não tinha esquecido o incidente com uma das plantas de um projeto em que ele e os pais estavam trabalhando. Akakios havia desenhado carrinhos e mais carrinhos por cima de tudo.

- Não, sabe que Kagaho prefere tirar fotos. Eu deixei os dois ai por que Kagaho contou uma história a Akakios. O pequeno não aguentou e caiu no sono. – Alone comenta ao entrar no local em que o marido e neto estavam. Parou de chofre e segurou o riso. – Mas vejam vocês...

Shiori e Isaac pararam ao lado do loiro e sorriram divertidos com o que viram. Akakios e Kagaho dormindo no sofá.

- Pelo visto a história deixou aos dois com sono. – Isaac comentou contendo-se a muito custo.

- Espero que papai não tenha contado algo que o deixe com medo depois. – Shiori comentou ao acaso.

- Minha filha pode ficar tranquila, seu pai contou apenas uma história de amor...

_**Fim...**_

**oOoOoOo**

**Momento Aquariana no Divã...**

Acho que o doutor pode esperar-me... – Olhando no relógio e não importando-se que esteja perdendo hora. Olhando para os lados e para todos que conseguiram chegar até aqui. – Espero que não me critiquem por uma ideia como essa. Essa fic foi feita para agradar uma pessoa muito querida, se gostaram a aceitação e comentários serão sempre muito bem vindos.

**Kagaho: **Mas sem divã novamente? – Sem entender nada.

**Aaron: **Amor, ela não está muito animada e ainda sem inspiração para algo engraçado. – Abraça com carinho o moreno alto.

Obrigado Aaron. – Agradece ao loiro. – Viu só, não é necessário que eu faça o divã. – Sentindo-se na maior confusão. – Agora please, os dois, deixem que eu termine isso aqui. – Fazendo beicinho.

Naninha,

Sei, sei que disse que não se importaria como, quando ou que dia lhe entregaria o seu presente, mas eu tenho consciência que sempre me cobrarei muito com prazos e momentos de entrega. De verdade que eu queria entregar-lhe a fic no dia do seu aniversário, que já foi há longos um mês atrás, mas quis o destino que eu sofresse com um branco memorável. (Você viu como isso me atingiu feio.) *olhinhos baixos*

Bem, minha amiga... Ai está seu presente. Sem demoras e delongas me despeço. Espero que goste e que me perdoe se não ficou ao seu agrado. Aceite é de coração.

Adoro você.

Beijos

Theka T. Dreams.


End file.
